


Choices

by lionc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Energon (Transformers), M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mouth Fucking, Mouth Kink, Not Beta Read, Submissive Character, heed the tags, sadistic Getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionc/pseuds/lionc
Summary: While Cyclonus was occupied fighting Starsaber, during the big countdown.Rodimus got abducted by Getaway and Scorponok, taken away from his crew and his protection.He's now alone and at the mercy of his nemesis and followers.Things go rather ugly...
Relationships: Getaway/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

To say the least, Getaway was in a surprisingly good mood today.

It's been approximately 2 weeks, 2 days and 7 hours since they got away from the escalated situation on Cybertopia (what actually just a soft-way-to-die planet was, set up by telepaths who respected the euthanasia wish, welp) The thought of it made him shudder like a heavy rumble of an old engine. He really was glad they left the place.  
Although he had to leave the Lost Light behind. The ship they escaped with, was decent and big enough for a solid crew. Getaway was nonetheless pleased, and yes he did endure some losses but it had all been worth it, if it wasn't for his well earned trophy.  
The mouthy fiery captain himself, Rodimus.  
Cast away in a cell somewhere in the ship, the poor mech had been unconscious when they abducted him. Ofcourse the vain bot had thought he could outsmart and defeat scorponok, he was close, Getaway could give him that and yeah the fight hadn’t been entirely fair when Scorponok had held him still and Getaway put a syringe with a narcotic elaboration in his neckcable. The utter despair and betrayal on rodimus face then was one of a kind. He really had expected an honorable fight, poor thing.

Now more than 2 weeks later, Getaway had a lot of fun playing games with him and really was getting creative in putting him in his place, although it was hard breaking the stubborn mech. But Getaway enjoyed every second of it.  
The sadistic mech entered his cell, holding a small cube of energon in his hand, just enough to keep Rodimus from entering a would-be deadly stasis.  
‘Goodmorning sunshine, did you sleep well?’ He asked, the beaten down form crept away in a corner. 

‘What do you care.’ Rodimus said with a hoarse voice, must be because of the dehydration, Getaway thought or maybe they roughed him up a bit too much yesterday. He had to stop his commander from crunching down his voicebox when he was choking him, maybe that could’ve been the cause.

The fallen mech looked directly to the cube filled with liquid energon. Getaway smiled behind his mask and gave Rodimus a long hard look.  
The mech didn't look well, that was certain, his right optic was destroyed, there were dents everywhere on his body, his purple colours were scraped away from his plating because of the many beatings he’d endured, some of his original fiery red and orange colours had become visible. But it looked dull and wrecked. Sometimes Getaway wondered if that sharp mouth of his, would be the death of him someday. 

‘Not much to be fair.’ Getaway said in all honesty and walked up to him with slow steps, Rodimus flinched and caused a rattling noise of chains in the cell. His cheeks immediately coloured a shady purple out of shame, he looked away, hoping he could escape this humiliating moment caused by himself. 

‘Hush, don't be scared little autobot. I won’t hurt you. I only came here to feed you.’ He said in a honeysweet but mocking tone, Rodimus knew all too well.. 

‘Drop the act Getaway, I’m not a pet!’ Rodimus hissed. He hated how Getaway spoke to him, treating him like some kind of trophy or a trapped prey, which in fact he was in some way...  
But still, he was a captain, he’d been a matrix carrier, he defeated far more enemies than Getaway could even think of, it was demeaning how this cunning bastard had the upper hand right now, but he’d never give in, never!

The other mech knelt beside him, looming over him in a threatening way, his field flaring dangerously and mixed slowly with Rodimus weaker field, owning him in a way Rodimus never knew was possible. The slow build up was a perfect way of letting him know who the real winner was in this room and Rodimus was too tired of hydration and lack of sleep to fight it. 

His plating hurt, exhaustion crept in his system like liquid, the bounds around his wrists hurt, the leash around his neck hurt, while strapping him to the wall,,, everything hurt like hell. He just wanted that damn energon. 

‘Excuse me? You could be a bit more grateful Hot Rod, I’m the only one who’s keeping your aft alive right now. Otherwise you’d be dead by now! Is that what you want? Forgotten by your crew, death by hydration, not a very honorable way to go don't you think?’ 

Rodimus clenched his hands into fists. ‘Well it sounds way better than listening to your scrap everyday!’ He said and lunged forward with his bound hands, trying to grab the cube of energon away from his nemesis. Getaway pushed him back roughly with one hand and brought the cube just out of reach. 

‘Like it or not, I’m the only one who’s offering you a bit of kindness here.’  
‘Well, thank fragging Primus for that.’ Rodimus huffed and leaned back against the cold wall, he knew going against Getaway was just a waste of his energy and at the moment he had to withheld himself, otherwise he’d shutdown immediately. His systems really had trouble keeping up. Especially with all the automatic repairs, to solve the damage that had been done to him almost daily. Now wasn’t a time to be stupid.

‘You’re right, give him my regards.’ Getaway said and stood up, bringing the cube with him.

‘No! Wait.’ He said a bit too quick, damning his voice for sounding desperate. 

Getaway turned around and gave him a skeptical look. ‘Please.’ Rodimus said quietly, he knew the bastard liked to hear that. Getaway nodded approvingly and neared him again, Rodimus could literally see the smugness in his eyes and knew the game the mech was playing. The sick fragger loved some powerplay. But he really needed that energon.  
This wasn’t the way how he wanted to go. If he had to give him a good show for it so be it. 

‘Alright then, on your knees.’ 

Rodimus optic dilated for a moment, thoughts racing through his mind instantly. ‘why.’ 

‘Because you need energon.’ Getaway said simply, ‘now get on your knees.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a whole afternoon to write, but thank you for reading!  
> Heed the warnings and I hope you like it!  
> Plz leave a comment, I'd love to read what your thoughts are and stuff<3

After a long moment of hesitation, Rodimus sighed, his spark was buzzing in its casing. With as much dignity as he could, he crouched down on his knees, his joints and inner wires screaming at him to just lay down again. But he kept his back and shoulders as straight as he could manage, like a proud mech Rodimus tried to hang on to the bit of dignity he had left. 

‘Good boy.’ The mech above him said. Rodimus shuddered at the pet name, but looked at him with his good optic, undefeated. He focused all of his defiance and anger on the masked bastard before him. 

Getaway brought his servo right under his chin, forcing Rodimus to look up more, making his back hurt, the mech bit down a hiss and tried to mask the discomfort from his captor.  
One servo swept silently over his lower lip leaving a trail of ice on the soft mesh of his lips, Rodimus stilled in his grip. His mind blanked out for a bit. This feeling stirred something in him, this helplessness and that strange dark gaze, Rodimus hadn’t seen before on the mech. It scared him, more than anything else at the moment and he didn’t know why.

Instinctively rodimus grabbed at his arm, but Getaway had none of that and gave him a strict look.  
‘What… What are you doing.’ Rodimus asked, his voice sounded more hoarsh than ever, he really didn’t like where this was going. He just needed the energon already for Primus sake!

‘Would you like some energon?’ Getaway asked in return when he felt the discomfort rising in his field. 

‘Then open that pretty mouth of yours.’ He said, while his thumb began caressing his lip. It was softer than he expected and very desirable, but what could you expect otherwise from such a pretty build mech as Rodimus. He could see the horror in his eye and the inner struggle Rodimus was having right now, between doing what he was told and get the thing he survived on or die because of his stubborn pride. It must’ve been a hard choice, given rodimus rebellious nature. So he gave him some time to sort his thoughts out, but kept his chin between his servos and felt the effort Rodimus was getting to stay upright like this. 

The mech began shaking lightly. He felt the hands on his arm moving away slowly, lowering them back on his lap. His field lowered down submissively letting Getaway take him over completely.  
He opened his mouth hesitantly while his good eye faltering to a place somewhere in the corner. 

‘Very good, if you bite down. I’ll leave you here to die got it?’ He said commanding.  
Rodimus nodded hazingly. Getaway pressed his thumb past the soft lips of his mouth and began exploring it tentatively. Hypnotized by the soft and intimidated feeling it gave him, he scraped his thumb over his denta, so perfectly shaped, Getaway thought. 

He'd always had more sensitive hands than othermechs, so he really enjoyed this soft and warm mesh. He couldn't help but add another servo and another, stuffing his mouth full, while rolling around the delicate slick tongue between his servos. Drool appeared at the corners of his mouth, while Getaway began pressing in deeper causing the other mech to widen his jaw more. 

Rodimus began gagging softly by the intrusion a soft whimper escaped his throat. That had brought him back to whatever world his mind had escaped to. His good optic gave him a terrified look when he realized what was being done to him. Getaway felt the same hands appearing hesitantly on his arm. He was so vulnerable, the captor realized, laying him bare like that. 

‘You have no idea, how beautiful you look right now, pet.’ He said softly. 

And began pressing in deeper while he began rolled his servos and scissored the soft inner walls, forcing Rodimus in an awkward angle. He felt the mech began resisting more, his face went from terrified, to disgusted and then back to terrified again. While Getaway molested his mouth and his intake, Rodimus field began flaring explosively around him, while his hands pressed against his arm trying to get the intruder out of him. But Getaway kept going and held him still in an iron grip. He thrusted his servo’s rhythmically in and out of his throat now and found the feeling rather erotic. It grew more violently and excited him to feel the mech under him squirm in distress. Whimpering and gagging around his fingers. Too weak to do anything about it, totally and utterly at his mercy. 

Finally he withdrew his hand from his sensitive mouth with a loud pop and let him go. Rodimus fell down the ground, heaving and coughing away the pool of energon that Getaway had cause in his intake. specks of energon mixed with drool dripped down his chin. 

Disgust and shame crawled around in his field and something similar to shock. Rodimus couldn’t look him in the eye and stayed on all fours, scanning immediately if there was any damage done to the softer tissue of his intake. 

‘You.. sick.. frag.’ He whispered, with a high broken pitch.

‘Finally we found something your mouth is good for, pet.’ He said mockingly and placed the small cube of energon beside him on the floor, lingering over him expectantly. ‘You’ve deserved it, maybe next time I’ll bring you more if you’re good.’ Rodimus shivered and refused to reply on that.  
His captor then stept away and left his cell. The moment he closed the door behind him. Rodimus immediately grabbed the cube and drank it greedily trying desperately to wash away the filthy servos of his captor. 

He realized with a sob that this was far from over.


End file.
